


Strands

by lockedoutofheaven96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun has Long Hair, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedoutofheaven96/pseuds/lockedoutofheaven96
Summary: Baekhyun refuses to see Sehun as a potential partner.Because he's just a kid in his eyes. Sehun is just his dongsaeng.Well, someone plans to prove him otherwise.





	Strands

A regular night was all Baekhyun wanted. There was no such thing as 'taking it easy' as a music student. Baekhyun breathed music more than air. It was a wonder he could block that side of him out with little to no effort. Whether it was something he had trained himself to do as a child, or be it the way his brain worked, Baekhyun always found it simple enough to put music out of his head, which he was currently doing.

 

Like the classy man he was, he had a bottle of wine, half empty, and was skimming through Instagram, a new addition to his routine. He had only joined it a few weeks but he was already hooked, updating his own profile with super cute selfies or images of sunsets. Giggling away at Tumblr posts that were usually shared on IG, he barely noticed the knock at the door. 

He sprung out of the comfy couch, and skipped his way to the door, humming EXO's Lucky one. He couldn't help but swing his hips, remembering the part where they thrusted (Baekhyun almost lost his balance thinking of Kai's hips doing the hanky panky) and landed on the door, clutching the door handle and swinging it open.

"Helllooo there sweet cheeks~"

"Baekhyun, it's only six in the evening."

"Your fucking point."

Sehun rolled his eyes as he walked in, watching Baekhyun gangnam style into the kitchen. The other watched on as the older of the two proceeded to dance the rest of the song, his ponytail swinging from side to side and getting loose with all the ‘head banging’ he added into the routine. He wondered if Baekhyun's had one too many vitamins this morning. 

"Sehun, I hope you are ready for our Disney marathon as much as I am."

The other only sighed, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. The minute he mentioned he hadn't watched any Disney films, Baekhyun went on a rampage and almost attacked the taller (Do not let his small size fool you) for losing out on his childhood. 

"Ready as I'll ever be Baek-"

"Good," he replied, pulling crisp packets, more wine and jellies from his cupboards and throwing popcorn into the microwave. "Because we are starting from the very begin. With Snow White- and her miniature sugar dwarfs-aaaaaaaaalll the way to Peter Pan Two- which was toooootally underrated for how amazing it actually is- BUT I'm also throwing in the Tigger Movie because who the hell doesn't love Tigger-"

 

Sehun just sighed. 

 

It was going to be a long night. 

 

The two made themselves comfortable on the couch while the movie played. And by ‘comfortable’, it really just meant Baekhyun using someone as his bed. Baekhyun had a very bad habit of throwing himself on people, friends to be exact. He was tipsy due to the wine bottle he drank (he said he had already started the first bottle since yesterday before opening another but Sehun thinks otherwise) and Sehun was comfy, the best kind of hot water bottle there was. For a toned guy, he was soft around the waist and his shoulders are perfectly padded with muscle. And he was already accustomed to the cuddly person Baekhyun was.  

 

They were only halfway through their second movie Lilo and Stitch (Baekhyun completely forgot that wonderful movie existed and the guilt was eating him from the inside out for forgetting its existence) when Baekhyun decided he needed another bottle of wine. 

 

“Baek, you already had one bottle to yourself-”

 

“Life is too short to be holding back on wine, dearest Sehun~” he sang, dancing his way into the kitchen. 

 

“But the wine you drink tastes like piss-”

 

“After two glasses, all wine tastes the same,” Baekhyun clarified, filling his glass. He danced back into the room, putting his glass on the table and plopping himself on the couch, using Sehun’s thigh as a pillow. 

 

“Can I have a taste so? See what all the fuss is about?”

 

Baekhyun rolled onto his back, smirking at the curious boy. 

 

“You just said it tastes like pee-”

 

“Well, maybe the one you got before hand was a shittier brand-”

 

“I buy the same wine every time Sehun.”

 

The other’s eyes haven’t left the screen, but that didn’t stop a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

 

“I probably just need to give it a second chance, so at least then I know I definitely don’t like it.”

 

Baekhyun lifted his glass and placed it under Sehun’s lips. 

 

“Try it so~”

 

Sehun took the glass, making the liquid slosh against the glass’s side. He took a hesitant sip, and Baekhyun watched, waiting for him to spit it back out or at least complain about the bitter taste. 

 

Except he didn’t, and took another large gulp of it before giving it back to the other. Baekhyun saw how Sehun reluctantly swallowed the whole thing while trying hide his dislike.

 

“Fill me a glass.”

 

The older of the two sat up, eyeing his dongsaeng suspiciously. 

 

“You sure now, Hun?”

 

“Yep,” Sehun nodded, attention flicking back to the movie. “It’s good. I want a glass of it.”

 

Baekhyun got off of Sehun and went to get another glass. He filled the thing to the very top and handed it back to Sehun. By the end of their fourth movie, Sehun had forced three glasses of wine into him, and his face had turned completely red. 

 

Baekhyun studied his dongsaeng as he sipped as at his drink. Since when did the idiot drink wine? Since when did he drink at all? Even when he had turned twenty one, Sehun had never showed an interest in alcohol, and it got Baekhyun thinking had Sehun felt pressured into doing so?

 

“Hun, you don't have to finish the bottle. It's not going to go to waste-”

 

“But I wan’ tu-” the younger man cried, spilling a little as he refilled his drink. “Am a grown man now-” 

 

Baekhyun watched in amusement as the other swayed his way to the couch, glass almost slipping from his hand. He had sobered up during the last movie, drinking his glass slowly to watch over his dongsaeng. The other collapsed on the couch, chugging the drink back and wiping his mouth clean with the back with of his hand. 

 

“Real men fi’sh der drink-”

 

“And real men need their sleep,” Baekhyun teased, turning off the television, pulling Sehun up and dragging him to the bedroom. “You’re going to bed, mister. And you can’t tell me otherwise.” 

 

Sehun seemed to silently agree with his hyung, pouting away as he was lead to Baekhyun's bedroom. The other took off his hoodie and pulled the covers from the bed, pushing him under the blanket. 

 

“No more wine for you,” Baekhyun said, tucking the drunk Sehun to sleep. He held back the urge to pinch the other’s cheeks, as he knew how much Sehun has always hated him doing that. 

 

But he can’t deny the fact his dongsaeng was one of  the most adorable sleepers he has ever seen. 

 

Baekhyun had always stayed up later than Sehun, on every sleepover they ever had. Even as kids. The older of the two liked staying up, making sure his ‘little brother’ fell asleep before him. Sehun used to be such a frightened little thing: Scared of the dark, scared of shadows, needed a night light till he was eleven. Since then, Baekhyun felt the responsibility of being his ‘knight in shining armour’. It seemed he still kept that title to this day. 

 

He clicked away at this phone, messaging Tao for the past hour while keeping his eyes on the sleeping Sehun beside him. The man was conked out, snoring a little while his hair splayed out on the pillow. 

 

Baekhyun studied the younger man, forgetting how young Sehun did look when he was asleep. The kid may have acted older than him at times, but Baekhyun could never put it past him just how much of a kid he still saw in him. After confirming with Tao that he and Sehun would meet up with him tomorrow, he pulled away from his phone and got under the covers. 

 

The one thing he liked doing was watching his dongsaeng sleep. Yes, Baekhyun knew it was a little creepy, but he had been doing it for so long. Sehun just looked like...Sehun. He looked like himself. The boy was quiet when with a group of friends and a sarcastic but cocky little shit when with him. But the kid possessed a lot of qualities Baekhyun only saw when Sehun wasn't looking. 

 

How the younger one had more an one facial expression. Having heard from girls in high school how ‘cool’ Sehun looked with serious and dark eyes, Baekhyun would be laughing on the inside. How were they to know that the sexy Oh Sehun had a range of faces that could make him a meme sensation? He liked to believe few.

 

Or how Sehun actually loved (and he meant borderline obsessed) musicals and acting? Sehun was a brilliant actor, but he loved musicals. Though Baekhyun was the one to tell him that he couldn't sing for his life, he encouraged the other to join acting with him. He was a little deflated that musicals were simply never going to be his thing, but the acting was definitely a secret talent of his. Besides, it never stopped him from actually singing, making Baekhyun's soul leave his body whenever  he did sing. Tone deaf would be an understatement. 

 

Baekhyun had a soft spot for the other, one he had always labeled brotherly. Because seeing Sehun as anything else was always waste of time. Being Sehun's hyung was for the best. 

 

“Ngh~” 

 

Baekhyun's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of moaning, looking at Sehun with a surprised look. The other’s eyes were open, staring into his own. Sleepy tears gathered at the corners and his lips were chapped terribly, due to the other always sleeping with his mouth open. 

 

“Baek~”

 

“Back to sleep, Hun,” he whispered, pulling the cover closer to Sehun’s chin. “It's still super late-”

 

Sehun stopped Baekhyun, taking ahold of his wrist and pulling the man to him.

 

“Sehun, what the hell-”

 

“Want you.”

 

Baekhyun froze, letting his dongsaeng drag him over. He couldn't for the life of him remember when Sehun was ever this strong, but the other just pulled him till he had Baekhyun lying on his chest. 

 

“Want you closer-”

 

“Hun, it's going to be too warm-”

 

“Come closer~”

 

“Let go of me you noodle!”

 

“And I just can't pull myself away~” 

 

“Sehun you sound fucking horrible!”

 

“I just can't stop~ come closer~”

 

“And you've messed up my favourite Neyo song thank you very much-”

 

Sehun hummed the rest of the song while cradling Baekhyun in his arms. It was awkward as hell, if Baekhyun was honest. He was lying on Sehun, legs tangled with his and arms refusing to move, caging him in a tight embrace. He could only guess Sehun was the kind of drunk that got a bit ‘touchy feely’. 

 

“I can't breathe Sehun-”

 

“I can feel you on my skin, taste you on my tongue, you taste of sand~”

 

“That's it, I'm done for the night-”

 

But before he could move, Sehun pushed him off his chest, Baekhyun plopping on his back and facing his tipsy friend.

 

“The more I get, the more I want…”

 

He didn't know why, but Baekhyun felt there was more to those words than Sehun just singing them.

 

Sehun hovered above him, his eyes half closed but looking at him with frown, his eyebrows knitted together as he stared Baekhyun down.

 

“Why can't I just stop…”

 

“The fact you're still quoting that song means you're very drunk Sehun-”

 

“I'll forget everything by the time morning comes anyways-”

 

“What do yo-”

 

And Sehun finally shuts up, collapsing on top of Baekhyun but perfectly fitting his lips on Baekhyun's. 

 

 

After tucking the boy to bed for the second time, and deciding he should sleep on the couch, Baekhyun promised both himself and Sehun that he would never talk about tonight. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was in the midst of playing the piano (well, more like a fancy keyboard than anything else) when Sehun got up the next morning. Practising had always woken up the musician and cleared his head of sleep. Though he still had a small headache from the wine he had drank the night before, Baekhyun found himself ignoring the pain and going with the flow of his piece. What better piece to wake up to than Rêverie itself? A paradox Baekhyun couldn’t help love.

 

The younger man walked into Baekhyun's music room, holding his head up with one hand while the other one scratched his back. Sehun was grateful his hyung chose to play something quiet and calming. He sat on a free seat, watching him sway to the music. 

 

Baekhyun had gotten use to Sehun just listening to him perform. Even as a child, when he first started piano lessons, a young Sehun was always found sitting near by, hypnotised by his playing. There were times Sehun did his homework while the other practised. Even when the two were separated for a few years due to Baekhyun entering college, the other made an effort to visit, studying in the corner while Baekhyun played for hours on end. 

 

“How's the head, Sehun?”

 

Sehun looked up, seeing his friend playing the piano effortlessly while staring at him with a smile on his face. 

 

“It's seen better days,” he mumbled. 

 

“There's a cold bottle of water in the fridge waiting for you. I'll be making breakfast in a minute once I finish this piece.”

 

Sehun got up, making his way to the kitchen while Baekhyun played his piece. The song echoed throughout the small apartment. It was a wonder the musician could make a keyboard sound this good. Sehun took out the bottle and gulped the whole thing down, finishing it by the time Baekhyun had ended his practise. 

 

“Pancakes ok with you?”

 

The sleepy Sehun nodded his head, sitting himself down by the kitchen table while Baekhyun made the pancake mix. The younger male felt himself drift in and out of sleep, only to be fully awake when he could smell the strong aroma of pancakes in the air. 

 

“Sehun! Wake up. The pancakes will be done soon.”

 

Still groggy, Sehun slapped himself awake and got another glass of water. 

 

“What made you wanna drink last night, Hun? Like, since when have you started drinking already?”

 

“Hyung,” Sehun said seriously, “You do realise I’m twenty-two, right? I’ve been drinking a bit since I was nineteen.”

 

“You what!?” Baekhyun lashed out. “You’ve been drinking the whole time and didn’t tell me!? I thought we were friends-”

 

“The only reason I never told you was because I knew you would react like this,” he answered. “You act like my mom half the time, and I knew you’d tell my parents. I had to do something when we weren’t having sleep overs.”

 

“But...drinking. Seriously?”

 

“Baek, I’m an adult just as much as you. Don’t make it sound like I’m some kid all the time. It gets annoying.”

 

The other sighed, flipping the pancake over in the pan. 

 

“I know you are. It’s just...weird, hearing this kind of stuff from you.”

 

Sehun leaned against the countertop, rolling his eyes to the heavens.

 

“I swear, it’s like we’re from two different generations-”

 

“I am a mature, young adult, with years of experience and have all the wisdoms of the world and hearing about my precious dongsaeng drinking!? It certainly feels like it.”

 

“Well, maybe you should learn how to see me as your equal than just some boy you’ve minded in the past Baek. I'm not a child anymore.”

 

Baekhyun paused for a moment, letting the words sink in as he heard Sehun take out plates and cutlery. 

 

“Sehun, I didn't mean it like tha-”

 

“The pancakes will burn if you don’t take them off the pan, Hyung.”

 

Needless to say, Baekhyun felt very immature when giving Sehun a purposely dick-shaped pancake and wasn’t surprised when he felt Sehun silently judging him. 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun pouted at the mirror, looking at the ponytail that swung from left to right as he gives his face a final examination. He knew his eyeliner was on fleek (He cringed on the inside using that term), his skin was looking great, and he could only thank lip-balm-loving Kyungsoo for giving him the strawberry flavoured chapstick for Christmas. He maybe be only going to the local bar for a drink or two, but he wanted to look good for himself. 

 

The only thing was his hair. 

 

“Baekhyun, are you ready to go?”

 

The man was too preoccupied to even noticed his tall friend behind him. His eyes were set on his hair. 

 

“I have the worse split ends ever to be seen on the face of the earth.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes for the second time today. Tao was going to be here any minute and all Baekhyun was worried about was the fact that he needed a trim. 

 

“That’s probably the last thing you need to worry about right now Baek-”

 

“EXCUSE ME?” The smaller man shrieked. It was almost blasphemy what Sehun said. 

 

“It is, Baek! As if anyone even cares about split ends-”

 

“I fucking care about split ends-”

 

“Yes, you, and only you, out of all the people I know, has ever given out about someone’s split ends, and has actually judged someone about their split ends. It's fucking stupid-”

 

“Ahem!” the small diva coughed eyeing the boy behind him. “For your fucking information, split ends say A LOT about a person. Also, stop using that kind of language around me, it's rude.” 

 

Baekhyun grabbed the brush and yanked it through his pony tail, frowning at how it was now starting to frizz. 

 

“We really don’t have all night-”

 

“Then make time. I've an important thing to tell you and a lesson that you’ll need for future reference.”

 

Sehun sighed as he watched Baekhyun pull out the bobble in his hair.

 

“The thing is Sehun, is that someone's hair represents their personality. Don’t roll your eyes at me, it honestly does. You can tell if a person is either an introvert or an extrovert, depending on how it's styled or its colour. If a person likes bright crazy colours, and dyes it often, they like changing and exploring, they like being out of their comfort zone. People who don’t change their hair can either be satisfied with what they’re given or with simplicity. They can also be a little shy in being adventurous. Long hair is either a cape or a curtain, to show off or hide. And short hair expresses someone who prefer to have less on their plate to deal with, even by the smallest of ways.

 

“You can also totally read a person’s trait just by their hair, and by how they manage it. If someone goes all out, they truly like to pamper themselves, and it gives them confidence. If a person just kept it clean and neat, they could be an organised person. Like imagine is someone with greasy hair all the time that’s unkept? Can you take a guess what it’s like down stairs? Euw, I sure can’t. And that’s why split ends are horrendous as it gives off to people that I don’t look after myself. And let me tell you, I keep everything in the basement neat and tidy, as well as as my crown of long brown locks.”

 

“....you have too much time on your hands to be making those kind of theories Baek.”

 

Hands on hips, Baekhyun glared at the man behind him. Clearly, someone has not been thinking enough!

 

“Young Oh Sehun, when you get to my age, you’ll be left with nothing more than your thoughts.”

 

“You’re only two years older than me,” Sehun deadpanned. 

 

“I have years beyond me that you’ll never understand. Besides, your good looks and charm won’t last forever and you need to get people eyeing you now! And by the time people start settling down, no one would love you because you'll be nothing but a blank canvas.”

 

“Oh, Hyung, I’m so hurt!” he cried, clutching his chest. “My ego has been hit, my confidence hurt, my self esteem-”

 

“Shush, you and stop making those faces. They’ll leave wrinkles. That’s what I got for smiling so freaking widely.”

 

Sehun paused, looking at Baekhyun like he had two heads. 

 

“Wrinkles? Baek, you smile 24/7. And have no smile lines or crow's feet by your eyes. Besides, you always look good when you smile. Kinda hot really.”

 

Baekhyun stilled, mid brushing and half turning to look at his dongsaeng with wide eyes-

 

“I what-”

 

The doorbell rang, and Sehun sprinted out of the room, shouting I’ll get it  and opening it for Tao. 

 

But Baekhyun really couldn’t help but wonder-

 

Had he just seen Sehun blushing when saying he looked good? 

 

Naaaah, he scoffed mentally, putting the hair brush down. 

 

A handsome guy like Sehun wouldn’t look twice at a guy like Baekhyun. 

 

 

 

There were days where Baekhyun and Sehun would have conversations in front of the mirror. They just had this ‘thing’ where they stare aimlessly at something and just talk...about nothing in particular. Just nonsense half the time.

 

It started off when they were kids. When they were tired after playing a game of soccer, they would collapse on the ground, staring at the sky above and talk for an hour before they went home for dinner. 

 

Another thing they ended up doing was talking in front of the principal’s office. And yes, by choice, after they were caught not paying attention in class or messing around. Baekhyun had been a terrible influence, for when Sehun entered high school, the two knew they had to spend time together somehow. They would chose a class to annoy the teacher enough to send them to the principal, timing themselves carefully. Before they knew it, they would find themselves sitting by the office, high fiving each other whenever it worked. 

 

Other times were in the music room, when Baekhyun would try teach Sehun a song or two, only to give up and talk. And their personal favourite, sitting on the their old school’s rooftop, skipping the last class on Fridays. 

 

Today, the two now stood in front of Baekhyun’s mirror, a very large one (because Baekhyun only deserved the best) trying outfit after outfit while Sehun raged on about a girl constantly messaging him on Facebook.

 

“I feel girls don’t get the idea of ‘not interested’ unless you tattooed it on your forehead. I’ve tried turning her down nicely, but she insists on meeting up anyways. The whole ‘I just wanna get to know you’ is a trap-”

 

“Be sure of it,” Baekhyun chuckled. “Girls are sneaky things. I have to admire them for that-”

 

“It’s the worse thing, Hyung,” Sehun wailed. “I’ve never been turned off girls so much till college. It’s like girls forget how to be shy or subtle or whatnot. I miss the ones that blushed and gave you love letters and chocolates-”

 

“Just how bad is this girl, Sehun?”

 

The other sighed, taking his phone out. 

 

“That’s her.”

 

Baekhyun took the phone, almost dropping it in the process when he say the girl on the screen staring back at her. 

 

“THAT’S HER!?” 

 

“Don’t freaking drop my phone!-”

 

“Sehun, she’s beautiful!”

 

And indeed she was, with short blonde hair and a friendly smile, and wide eyes, Baekhyun couldn’t see any fault. 

 

“Her name’s Lisa, and she’s from Thailand. An exchange student. She’s pretty enough.”

 

“Pretty!? The chick is gorgeous. What’s stopping you from trying something out?” Baekhyun said, still staring at the girl on the phone. “Like, she’s really pretty Sehun. I don’t think you get how lucky you’d be if you bagged her.”

 

“I’m just not interested,” he said offhandedly, taking his phone back. 

 

“It’s not as if you’re gay-”

 

“Just because I’m bi, Baekhyun, doesn’t mean I want to get with every guy. So why would it be the same thing for a girl?”

 

Baekhyun closed his mouth, unable to think of an answer.

 

The two sat in silence for a while. Baekhyun couldn’t explain it, but there was a tension between them since that night Sehun was out of it. Like he said in his drunken state, Sehun had not remembered. He had been a little more sensitive since then, but his dongsaeng had always been a brat. And Baekhyun had done his best to act like nothing had happened. Because really...nothing had  happened. Sehun merely fell on him, and it was just by chance his lips fell on his. Purely luck.

 

Luck? Baekhyun frowned. How the hell was it lucky that Sehun accidentally kissed him?

 

Sehun should be kissing girls! And boys! Girls like that Lisa. Yes, his dongsaeng should be going out with wonderful people, beautiful people, like that girl. That really pretty girl that for some reason made Baekhyun feel-

 

“You look confused.” 

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Baekhyun looked at Sehun, who looked at him with a worried expression.

 

“Oh! I'm fine! Honestly! I guess I'm confused as to why you wouldn't just...take a chance.”

 

Baekhyun didn't know why he worded it like that. 

 

“It's not that hard to understand Baek,” Sehun said, sitting on the bed while Baekhyun went back to the mirror. “I simply feel no attraction towards her. What's the point in getting the girl’s hopes up when I'm going in with absolutely no interest?”

 

“Like I don't blame the girl for just trying, you know?” he answered, tying his hair up in a messy bun. “Like, she looks like a confident little thing. Charming, doe-eyed. Guess if I were even half that confident or pretty, I'd be throwing myself at people too.” 

 

“What's stopping you from doing so now?”

 

He stopped fixing his hair, staring at Sehun’s reflection in the mirror. 

 

“Guess I'm not interested either.”

 

Sehun arched his eyebrow (like he always did when he called bullshit) and walked behind Baekhyun, placing his large hands on his shoulders. 

 

“There's definitely more to this than you're letting on.”

 

“It's just-” Baekhyun didn't even know what he was trying to explain- “it just seems like I'm too old to be hooking up, you know? Twenty-four, been single for a while, since high school actually, and I don't see the point in finding someone on a night out. I look good for myself, but in doing so, it seemed to have the reverse effect on others. Pfffft, ignore me Sehun, I’m rambling on like an old nanny. God, you’d think I was born in the last century or something-”

 

Sehun kept his hands on him, planting him into the spot. Baekhyun was locked in place, unable to move from the front of the mirror. 

 

“So, in other words, you think you're are not attractive enough.”

 

“It's not that Sehun!-” 

 

“Because honestly, I think you're possibly one of the most attractive people I’ve met.”

 

There was no hint of teasing as he said that. 

 

Sehun was always a seriously looking kid, but right now, looking into mirror, Baekhyun found it a little hard to tell which one of them was older. 

 

Because Sehun had never looked so mature till this moment, had never been so poised and tall. 

 

Dark, handsome, lethal. 

 

There were so many things Baekhyun was seeing in Sehun at this very moment that he made him a little dizzy. 

 

“I think you're a very attractive being, Baekhyun.”

 

“Q-quit the jokes Sehun,” he laughed nervously, trying to brush off the other. “It's nice you think that but really, it's not this serious-”

 

“I think I finally understand you now.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Sehun’s hands slid from his shoulders, running down the length of his arms till they got to his waist. Long arms wrapped around Baekhyun's torso, pulling him close till the other’s nose touched the crown of his head. This wasn't an unusually position for them, as they had always been like this as children. 

 

But then...what caused Baekhyun to shiver in that second?

 

“You're blind, so very very blind, Hyung,” his warm breath hitting Baekhyun's ponytail. 

 

“And it's a shame, as we chose to be selectively blind to many things. Things that could make us happier.” 

 

Baekhyun clutched onto the arms that secured him from escaped, his eyes still gazing back at the dark orbs that refused to move from their reflection. 

 

“We appreciate subtly. But you, Baekhyun, love it so much, that you've turned a blind eye to the most obvious things. Hyung, it's time you opened your eyes. If you can’t see it, how about feeling it?” 

 

One of his hands pulled away, reaching to take out the bobble that secured Baekhyun's ponytail. The male would've scolded Sehun for doing such a thing if he weren't hypnotised by Sehun's gaze. His long black hair fell gracefully, framing his face and sitting on his shoulders. 

 

“This is pretty,” Sehun said, more to himself than anyone else. Baekhyun fiddled with a strand that fell over his chest, twiddling it till Sehun took it from him and played with it himself. 

 

“Sehun, I think we should stop-”

 

“What are we doing that’s wrong?” 

 

“I just think-” Baekhyun was interrupted when Sehun combed his fingers through his hair, tangling themselves in. 

 

“Think what-”

 

“I just think Se-ah~”

 

Fingers dug around the base of his head, massaging parts like behind his ears and the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, unable to say no, because when the hell was Sehun good with his fingers? 

 

“You should see yourself right now Hyung,” he whispered, lips grazing the lobe of his ear. “Anyone would say you look hot in this state you’re in.”

 

“Sehun~”

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes, watching as Sehun’s hand get lost within the tendrils of Baekhyun's hair. He could feel the fingers getting trapped, wounding the hair several times till they had tied themselves completely to him. Sehun’s fingers still pressed themselves against Baekhyun’s skin, be it his temples, or just under his jaw, pulling and tugging his hair till he winced. 

 

The arm that kept him trapped snaked down, boldly cupping his growing bulge and squeezed him through the tight pair of jeans he wore. 

 

“What the fuck are you-”

 

“Shhh,” Sehun hushed, tugging Baekhyun’s hair. “Just say no if you don’t want this.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t even grasp what’s going on. Sehun was just everywhere. In his hair, touching him, breathing on him, long and ragged. He was lost, so lost in the sensations, for Sehun just seemed to know what got him going. Strands of his hair fell over his face, his hands don’t even know where to go. He looked into the mirror, seeing just how much he had melted in Sehun’s arms. 

 

Sehun’s face was leaning against his neck, and his nose was pressed into his hair. And the hand groping him dared to unzip his jeans. 

 

This needs to stop, this needs to stop-

 

Baekhyun was a liar, because instead of being the Hyung he should've been, instead of stopping their nonsense, he gave in. 

 

His hand joined Sehun’s, clasped around his as the other palmed him through his underwear. He doesn’t get how he was just letting this happen, like as if he wanted this just as much as Sehun-

 

And why on Earth does Sehun even want him like this?

 

He wasn’t the only who wanted more, feeling a recognisable hard on pressing against his ass. 

 

“You feel it, Hyung, don’t you?” 

 

“I feel it-”

 

Sehun’s hand, along with Baekhyun’s, travelled underneath his briefs, and the other moaned directly into Baekhyun’s ear. 

 

“Hun-”

 

“How about hearing it?”

 

Baekhyun could not only feel the heat of Sehun’s palm around him and the large bulge rubbing against him, but hear it, in his guttural moans, in the sound of skin rubbing skin, in his own voice (or whatever was left of it). 

 

“Do you get it now, Baekhyun?” 

 

The older male was too lost with everything his dongsaeng, his dongsaeng was doing. How could he answer? When there was a hand that wrapped around his member and fondling him so languidly it was painful? How on earth was Byun Baekhyun to say anything when Sehun’s fingers were still playing with his hair and pulling at strands that made him harder? How could Sehun demand an answer from him when his lips were sinfully trailing at the corner of his jaw and hot air hitting his neck that it made him squirm in his hold? 

 

How could Baekhyun even try say anything when Sehu-

 

Both men stilled when the doorbell rang. It was as if Baekhyun had touched fire with how fast he jumped out of Sehun’s hold. He ran out of the room, quickly zipping up his jeans and running his hand through his hair a few times to calm it down. 

 

Walking to the door, the doorbell rang again, and Baekhyun quickly opened door, only to be greeted by a pissed off Tao. 

 

“I thought we were suppose to meet up today?”

 

“Today?” Baekhyun questioned, just remembering he had indeed agreed to another meet up with Tao. “But that’s at seven-”

 

“Hyung, it’s seven-thirty.”

 

Baekhyun blinked a few times at the other. 

 

“I’m sorry Tao. I guess Sehun and I lost track of time-”

 

“I tried calling but none of you answered.”

 

“I am sorry Tao,” Baekhyun said, a hand nervously running through his hair. “We were watching a movie and possibly had our phones on silent or something-”

 

“You ok? You’re a little red in the face?”

 

Baekhyun automatically reached for his cheeks, still warm due to what had happened with Sehun in his bedroom. 

 

“I’m fine Tao,” Baekhyun laughed off, “It’s just very warm in the apartment. I’ll just go get Sehun and we’ll be out in five.”

 

“Ugh Hyung~ Like thirty minutes waiting wasn’t enough,” Tao teased, walking away and down the hall. “I’ll be in the car, huwaiting~” 

 

Baekhyun leaned against the side of the door, a little stunned. He was still trying to grasp what had just happened when he left a familiar hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Guess we better get going, huh? Don’t want that diva waiting too long.” 

 

A coat was put into his hands and all he could see was his dongsaeng’s back facing him as he made his way to the stairs. He was left on his own, more confused than before. 

 

“Sehun…”

 

And for the weirdest reason, Baekhyun felt empty. 

 

 

 

It’s been days since Baekhyun had heard from Sehun. 

 

The night he, Tao and Sehun went out, they had went their separate ways. Sehun had not stayed the night like he had said he would. 

 

And Baekhyun’s not sure what to do anymore. 

 

He had been spacing out the whole day in his apartment, wanting to stay alone so he could have his thoughts to himself. Music was playing in the background, Rêverie, the piece he played for Sehun, filling the empty bedroom while he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There was only one thing running through his mind. And that was Sehun. 

 

Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. 

 

Baekhyun’s mind was clouded with words and images of Sehun. 

 

Because the Sehun he had always known was a different Sehun to the one he had the encounter with. 

 

His Sehun was a young, silent, sarcastic smart ass, complimented with his bratty attitude but forgiven due to his heart of gold. His dongsaeng was very dear to him, and was always a special person in Baekhyun’s life. A friend he had spent most of his life with and had seen grow. From a kid, to a teenager, to the mature (ish) college student. The male couldn’t have been any prouder of Sehun, growing into a young and respectable man who never forgot the meaning of fun and friendship. 

 

And then the Sehun from days ago...was not Sehun. Tall, sultry, menacing. A voice that dropped octaves lower than Baekhyun’s ever heard, hands that touched Baekhyun and left invisible marks he could still feel, burnt on his skin. This Sehun talked to him as if he had years ahead of him, as if he knew things Baekhyun didn’t know. Said words that went to his head, his heart, and other places that he refuses to think about. He saw a man, dominating and confident. A man that made him fall apart in seconds. 

 

HOW ARE THEY THE FUCKING SAME PERSON!? Baekhyun internally screamed, flipping from his back to his front, and screaming into his pillow. He continued to yell, voice breaking and cracking as the volume in his voice rose. After a few seconds, he stopped, face now red and throat raw. 

 

Baekhyun just felt so confused, his thoughts were split in two. He didn’t know what he wanted, and he hadn’t a clue what Sehun wanted. 

 

Was there anything worth fighting or talking about? He simply didn’t know.

 

Letting out one final sound of frustration, Baekhyun left the comfort of his bed to have a shower. Like many people, Baekhyun found it was the best place for thinking. Throwing a towel near the shower, he undid his ponytail, his hair falling to his shoulders. Looking into his bathroom mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair, getting rid of the knots that formed during the day. He turned on the water, adjusting it till the heat of the water burned him. The pressure of the water was harsh on his skin, water sliding from the top of his head and trailing down his jaw and down his body. 

 

Facing the wall, his vision went blurry, a waterfall falling over his sight. He decided to close his eyes, and just breathe. To just relax. Baekhyun had to calm himself before facing Sehun again, in fear of just making a fool of himself. He needed a clear head and he had to make sure of his thoughts. He needed time. 

 

“Hyung, you really need to learn how to lock your front door.”

 

But time told him otherwise, when all he sees outside his little shower cubicle was Oh Sehun himself, heavily breathing, and opening the fucking shower door-

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Sehun?!” He screamed, trying to cover himself from his dongsaeng’s eyes. “And for Christ sake! You're getting soaked, get out of the freaking shower-”

 

It seemed that Sehun recently just had a habit of stopping Baekhyun from doing anything, grabbing the hand that was pushing him out of the shower. He did the very opposite to what the other wanted, walking right in, socks and all, his clothes soaked while Baekhyun tried to push him out.

 

“Baekhyun, I need to talk to talk to you-”

 

“No, seriously! It's one thing to be coming to my place after practically ignoring me the whole week, but it's another thing to fucking walk into my shower-”

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry, but I literally only got the courage to just talk to you about ten minutes ago, and I knew if I didn't do it now, I would never be able to just say it.”

 

“What on earth are you on about?” Baekhyun said incredulously, shaking his head, droplets spraying onto Sehun's already drenched shirt. “I'm having a fucking shower, Sehun. Look, whatever you need to say can fucking wait. There's dry clothes in the press, you're going to get a cold-”

 

“I love you Baek.” 

 

He looked up at Sehun, who in turn looked down at him. 

 

He looks so young, Baekhyun noted. Young, and vulnerable-

 

“Baekhyun, you and I both know I’m not one for speaking. But right now might be the only chance I will be able to say this to you. That I love you, and not just as an older brother, not just as a friend. And it's been this way for as long as I can remember.”

 

“Sehun…”

 

Baekhyun could barely process what was going on. Again. 

 

It was the first time Sehun was bursting with words, and that Baekhyun was speechless. It was the first time Sehun wants to be heard and that Baekhyun was to listen. 

 

It was happening, under the shower head, where the water was slowly but surely turning warm, Baekhyun naked while Sehun lets his clothes get wet, sticking to his body. 

 

It was the first time, demanding and boisterous Baekhyun kept his mouth shut and watched as his dongsaeng take a nervous breath. 

 

“I-I had been trying, for the past few years, to prove to you I could be your boyfriend. For years, I had tried and tried again to look mature, to be older, to be seen as a man in your eyes. I didn't think I was subtle either. I freaking stared at you playing for hours on the piano, I gave into all the stupid things you liked. I drank wine so I could possibly look a little older! I've been trying to show you I was old enough but it always went over your head.

 

“And, you don't know how much it sucked when all you ever saw me as was a kid stuck in an adult’s body. A childhood friend who happened to grow taller than you. I’m not a kid, Baekhyun. I’m not the little kid you use to put to bed at night, or share your toys with. 

 

“I’m an adult, like you, who’s been falling for you possibly since day one, who's been watching you from the sidelines with the craziest amount of patience, and the teen who's had hard ons almost every night since puberty. All because of you.

 

“You think I was happy my best friend, a person I considered my brother, was the reason I couldn’t sleep at night? Or the reason I had my hand down my pants? I felt like the worse friend in the world. I always knew I had very little chance. Especially when you went for guys who were so different from me. Kai, Chanyeol, Kris...The only thing I had in common with them was their height. And you still saw me as your dongsaeng. 

 

“I think I had always liked you Baekhyun, since I was very young. It's just grew since then. And for the oddest of reasons, I couldn’t let go, not until I knew I had no chance with you. I had to find out. 

 

“You have to have something there for me. I mean...I just know. I’ve seen it. In the most smallest ways: don’t think I don’t notice you staring at me when I sleep. Or that you always asks me what I want for my birthday, only to get me the exact thing and more. Or how you always know exactly what to say to me, in whatever situation. I just know there was more to it than that. 

 

“I just need to know...is there a chance for me to call you mine?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I would be lying...if I said I didn’t think about it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because...why would Sehun go for his grouchy, loud and obnoxious hyung?

 

“But those thoughts lead me back to where I started...thinking you were too young.”

 

Baekhyun was not as fun as Sehun’s generation was. There was only two years apart, and yet it felt like two centuries. 

 

“It’s like...there was no point even thinking about it when you were a few years younger. I know, it’s only two years, but you were my dongsaeng. Always have been. We grew up together, bathe together, heck Sehun, I held you when you got a ‘boo boo’ from falling off the swings! Then I’ve watched you blossom into someone so amazing and...I thought you always saw me as a brother. And I had to respect that. So I stopped any feelings from developing.

 

“When I left you in primary school, Sehun, it felt wrong. Like I was missing someone. I figured it out a lot faster than you, that these weren’t just any kind of feelings. But I stopped them. Because I thought they were wrong.”

 

His voice broke as he spoke. 

 

“How long ago did you bury those feelings, Hyung?”

 

Sehun’s downcast eyes were boring into his, but there was a change in them Baekhyun had recognised. 

 

A change that came about when Sehun was about to be adventurous, like as if he was about to take a leap of faith. 

 

“Is there any way for me to revive those feelings, Baek?”

 

Was there? 

 

“Is there a chance, Baekhyun?”

 

Was there? 

 

“I...I don’t know.”

 

He didn’t know, because he can still see the young Sehun he sang to sleep when they were eight, when the monsters scared him in his dreams. 

 

“You're still blind, aren't you? You're not seeing me right now.” 

 

Baekhyun was pressed against the cold tiled wall of his shower, the water now hitting Sehun, flattening his usually styled hair. 

 

“You need to stop seeing the kid in me Baek, and see me.”

 

Without another word spoken, Sehun peeled off his shirt, presenting the other with a toned, pale chest. One he had seen so many times but never this close. Baekhyun couldn't remember if he had ever taken the time to appreciate Sehun's physique, possibly blocking out the idea completely. But now, looking at it, he felt that he may have missed out on so many chances on looking at it. 

 

You've been working out.

 

Sehun laughed, making Baekhyun realise have had said it out loud. 

 

“For the past two years. Not that you noticed.”

 

Baekhyun felt awful when Sehun puts it like that, but he was silenced when the other takes both his hands and places them on his chest, the water running over their joined hands.

 

“I-I may or may have taken note that you liked guys that worked out.”

 

And somehow, Sehun reverted back to being his shy and awkward self. 

 

And Baekhyun felt like the biggest dick head in the world. 

 

“I wanted to, Hyung,” Sehun assured, “it was just an added bonus going to the gym, knowing it was going to help my stamina for dancing and that it might've caught your eye.”

 

But you were always perfect Sehun, his mind whispered. 

 

Sehun smiled, knowing Baekhyun had again said his thoughts aloud. 

 

While Baekhyun kept his hands on his smooth chest, Sehun reached for his belt, unbuckling it and pushing his drenched pants down his legs. 

 

Along with his underwear. 

 

“I’m not much of a kid now, am I Baek?”

 

And indeed he wasn't. 

 

Because it had been years since the two have had a shower together and all he can see is the large package Sehun had been hiding all these years. 

 

“It's been hard for too long, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun blushed, automatically slapping his friend on the arm and earning himself a childish chuckle from him. 

 

“I wasn't joking when I said I had the worse case of blue balls when it came to you.” 

 

One of his hands went up to tip Baekhyun's face up, a single finger curled underneath it while his thumb played with his chin. 

 

“You don't realise how even you smiling back then made me rush to the nearest bathroom at some points. And not only because you made me horny, Baek.”

 

Sehun took one of Baekhyun's hands, guiding it downward till it reached his hardening dick. 

 

“But because just the mere thought of you clogged up my mind in all the right ways. You also fed into my imagination in the wrong ways. You'd laugh and it'd make my heart stop. In the same moment, you'd wrap your perfect hands around your cup of tea and that half my mind dreamt of your warm hands holding me. And God Baek, nothing was worse than both my heart and my dick getting a boner at the same time.”

 

Baekhyun was about to laugh in his face when he suddenly felt his palm hold something thick and hot, wet from the shower but hard from him.

 

Him. 

 

Sehun was getting hard for him. 

 

And that sent a wave through his body, heating places that haven't been warm in so long. 

 

“Touch me Baek. Feel me since you can't see me.”

 

And Baekhyun couldn't stare into Sehun’s eyes anymore. It was too much to take in. Touching Sehu-

 

“Hyung please~”

 

And Sehun sounded so desperate, reaching out to him in the strangest way, and the only thing Baekhyun could respond with was by his gripping him, holding him in his hand while hiding in the crook of his neck. His hand moved, up and down, lazily letting his fingers trail up before going down and applying pressure that made the other shiver against him.

 

I’m doing this because Sehun wants it, I'm doing it because I want it

 

I’m doing this because Sehun wants it, I'm doing it because I want it

 

I’m doing this because Sehun wants it, I'm doing it because I want it

 

Baekhyun kept repeating the line in his head while going dizzy due to Sehun's heavy pants. He kept saying it over and over, forcing himself to think this, because now, he wants it just as much. He didn't want to see this as helping his dongsaeng.

 

He wanted to see this, feel this, because he wants to make Sehun come. He wanted to see Sehun with new eyes.

 

Sehun sounded animalistic in the way he choked on his moans, his hand reaching for the back of Baekhyun’s head and tangling his long fingers in it. The way the other liked it. He crushed his face into the side of Sehun's neck while the taller man loses himself in the race, groaning into Baekhyun's hair. 

 

He sped up the speed of his strokes, shocked with just how heavy Sehun is, how hard he was within minutes of touching him. Baekhyun peeked down, looking at Sehun’s member and he could almost see himself riding it, sucking it, and accepting that it was Sehun’s. That he would let himself drown in this love he had thought was forbidden. 

 

Something must've flipped a switch in Baekhyun, because he now stroked Sehun with a purpose. Images tainted his mind of him and Sehun doing more than just this, and he was now breathless, moaning into the other’s collarbones. 

 

Sehun was so close, Baekhyun could hear, feel it, and he decided to look at him, his so-called dongsaeng. His eyes were shut tight, lips were bitten, and his mouth open and emitting moans that were increasing in volume. 

 

He wanted to make him come undone. Because he now could see Sehun.

 

And he wanted more. 

 

“Come for me, Hun~”

 

And Sehun let out a strangled noise, crushing Baekhyun into the wall, while riding the last of his high into the loose hand that held him. He collapsed on the smaller man, who was just as breathless as he was. 

 

The water had turned cold, but both were too hot to even realise it. They held onto each other, both a little scared to look each other in the eye. 

 

Lines have been crossed, they were at a point of no return. And it was this moment that would set their relationship here on out. 

 

“Sehun?”

 

Still catching his breath, Sehun pulled away from Baekhyun, using the wall behind to keep him standing. 

 

Even after what had just happened, Sehun was scared, trembling for more than one reason. 

 

Silence fell between them, an agreement that didn't need words. And even with the events that had just happened, they were both hesitant. 

 

“I think I can see you now.”

 

And this time, it was not by accident when Sehun's lips fell on Baekhyun's. 

 

 

 

 

Showering together was now a tradition, another habit to add to their list. 

 

Sehun’s shower was much bigger, the water wetting both of them as Sehun scrubbed Baekhyun's back and shoulders. He'd never admit it out loud, but the older male loved it when Sehun pampered him, taking care of him and bowing to his every word. Yes, his friend was terribly whipped. And Baekhyun was the devious little shit who wished Sehun had confessed to him sooner. 

 

Sehun was proving himself to be a provider and a giver. It was as if years of Baekhyun looking after him, Sehun now wanted to do the same. 

 

Using the coconut-scented shampoo, Sehun squirted some into his hand and rubbed Baekhyun's hair. His fingertips massaged the other’s head, bubbles and suds forming and decorating Baekhyun’s hair. 

 

There's was nothing more relaxing than feeling Sehun treat him in such a way, like he wanted to make him happy. He had become a head massage expert over the past few weeks, and knew how to relieve Baekhyun with just the brush of a finger. 

 

After washing the suds out of his roots, Sehun then put conditioner on the length of his hair, combing his fingers through it till it was silky smooth. And all too soon, the other had set his hands down, finished. 

 

“You would've won me over faster if you had told me you give the best kind of head ever.”

 

Baekhyun yelped when given slap to the butt, echoing in the shower. 

 

“Stick to giving head than making jokes about them Baek. You suck at them-”

 

“I also suck your- Ok! ok stop that~”

 

Sehun had an ‘admiration’ for Baekhyun’s butt (the older male must’ve been oblivious as heck if he hadn't notice how Sehun practically eye fucks his butt whenever he could). And since that night in the shower, Sehun had been making up for lost time. 

 

“Pervert-”

 

“You’re the pervert between us-”

 

“You’re the one that has been dreaming about fucking my ass since we were teenagers!-”

 

“And even with that thought, you still let me do so, and ask, or should I say, beg for more~”

 

“That’s it, I’m leaving!”

 

Baekhyun made a hasty escape while his dongsa- his boyfriend laughed, washing his own hair in the process. He went to the bedroom, drying himself up and wrapping a towel around his long hair. He ransacked Sehun’s wardrobe, looking his favourite hoodie (Sehun’s favourite hoodie), throwing it on and putting on a pair of shorts. 

 

By the time Sehun was done, Baekhyun’s hair was half way dry, and had set up the laptop for another Disney marathon. 

 

But Baekhyun hated how Sehun thought it was ok to just wear a towel, barely holding onto his hips, and then wear sweatpants and only sweat pants while they watch innocent movies. 

 

“Wear a shirt, you’ll catch a cold-”

 

“Make me, Hyung.”

 

The two have stopped using those terms, only heard when to tease the other. 

 

And Baekhyun turns into Sehun’s mom for two seconds, scolding him about how he doesn’t want to put up with a sick adult baby and practically tackled Sehun with the shirt. 

 

“You sure it isn’t because you are getting all hot and bothered?”

 

“Don’t get too cocky, it’s unattractive.”

 

“My cockiness has never stopped you from riding my dick , Baek.”

 

“Your fucking point.”

 

And some things haven’t change, for why change something that’s already perfect the way it is?

 

Sehun sat upright against the headboard, allowing Baekhyun to curl up between his legs and against his chest. Baekhyun may have been older but who doesn’t like being babied every so often?

 

It was two hours in, and Baekhyun could feel his eyes drooping, his fingers loosening in Sehun’s hands. 

 

“You tired?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Come on, let’s just head off. We have every night to have your silly Disney marathon.”

 

A disgruntled Baekhyun moved away, waiting for his boyfriend to make himself comfortable before he can drape his body over his. While muttering about Disney marathons not being stupid, he laid on his broad chest, just like that night Sehun had kissed him in his drunken state. 

 

He looked up at Sehun, chin propped up by his hand and leaned up to kiss him, a soft kiss on his lips. He liked to think he was giving back a kiss he owed Sehun. 

 

Not that he would ever know.

 

He still hadn’t told him, and kept to his promise. It was something he wanted all to himself. 

 

He felt Sehun smiled against his lips and kissed him back, with something more than just love, but with an urgency, reassurance, with something that made the Baekhyun’s stomach twist. In all the right ways.  

 

He went back to laying down, his hair falling near Sehun’s face. The man picked up a damp curl and whirled it around his finger, humming a piano piece Baekhyun performed years ago. 

 

“I always did like you with long hair, Baek-”

 

“Why do you think I keep it long?” He said sleepily, letting his boyfriend play with the loose strands as he fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff is not my thing, so why does this exist


End file.
